


Seconds

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Food Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Raven has unlimited access to food on her first holiday, and she wants and wants and wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: goose
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Raven hunches over her plate with a fierce protectiveness. Grease covers her fingers and drips down her chin. A piece of skin hangs off her wrist like a bracelet. 

"Do you want some water?" Charles asks, startling her. Raven stares a moment, nodding sharply as she returns to her plate. "I have no intention of taking away the food. You can slow down." 

Raven gulps, and he can see the grimace as it slides down. 

"Do I still get dessert after this?" 

Already full, Charles' stomach twists at the thought of piling sugar onto it. 

"No going back for seconds with dessert."

At least this time.


End file.
